tsukiutafandomcom-20200223-history
Yayoi Haru
|color = mar |colorlight = marlight |font-color = #FFF |kanji = 弥生 春 |romaji = Yayoi Haru |nickname = Harupedia Kabe-don King King of Ladykiller HarusameTsukiuta. Official Twitter (@tsukiuta1) Heartbreak GreenTsukiutaSS (@tsukiutass) - ☆Heartbreak Trio☆ 1 →　2 → 3 |seiyuu = |producer = |stagecast = (former) (current) |gender = Male |age = 23 years old (2019 setting) |birthday = March 19th |height = 186 cm (2019 setting) |blood type = O |agency = Tsukino Talent Production |unit = |partner = (Seniors Group 1) |fanclub = ver |image gallery = Yes }} is the male representative for the month of March. He is an idol under Tsukino Talent Production, and is a member of the unit . His producer is , and he is voiced by . Appearance Haru has collar-length, light sandy green hair, slightly parted bangs, and a natural ahoge.Tsukiuta. Official Twitter (@tsukiuta1) His eyes are a lime green, with a mole under his left eye. He is the only idol in the series who wears glasses, although his eyesight isn't so bad that he needs to wear his glasses constantly. Personality Haru is described to a calm and gentle young man, and is someone everyone relies on - practically a mother-type figure, with a big heart on the level of a "holy mother" or the Virgin Mary. He is looked up to by those younger than him, and those older than him rely on him, making him the type who couldn't be hated by anyone.Yayoi Haru Character Page (Tsukiuta. Official Website) He is apparently weak at arguing and tends to avoid conflict.Gekkan Tsukiuta. Special Issue He is also very intelligent, and has earned himself the title of "trivia king", and "Harupedia", although has only beaten Hajime twice in academics. History He, together with Hajime, were scouted while they were looking for a veterinary where they could take Kuroda to, who Hajime found collapsed on the road while he was on his way home.Tsukiuta. March: Yayoi Haru - "Uguisu Code -Harutsugedori no Uta-", Track 1: OP (Mini Drama)Tsukiuta. January: Mutsuki Hajime - "Hyourin Shiki", Track 1: OP (Mini Drama) He debuted during his third year in senior high school, and is currently a university student.Tsukiuta. Official Twitter Relationships Haru is Hajime's only companion and seems to be unmindful around him.Mutsuki Hajime Character Page (Tsukiuta. Official Website) They first talked during their second year in middle school and have been friends ever since.Tsukiuta. Duet Series (Nenchou-gumi 1): Mutsuki Hajime & Yayoi Haru - "Koi Wasuregusa", Track 2: Mini Drama Fuduki Kai He and Kai are both supporters of the leaders - 's Mutsuki Hajime and 's Shimotsuki Shun - so they get a long pretty well. Discography Solo CDs Duet CDs Unit CDs Drama CDs Etymology *His name reflects many of his traits: **''Yayoi'' (弥生) is the archaic name for the third month of the lunar calendar; poetically, March. ***It is also a kigo ("season word") for "spring". **His given name, Haru (春), means "(the season of) spring".Wiktionary entry on the character 春 *Similarly, his official fanclub also reflects his position as a March representative: **His and 's official fanclub name, ver, is the Latin word for "spring (season)". ***Their fanclub motif is that of a Japanese bush warbler perched on a branch which seems to be budding either leaves or flowers, indicating the coming of spring. ***Their crest is also that of the Japanese bush warbler. Trivia * , Haru's pet, is a Japanese Bush Warbler (Japanese nightingale). The Japanese Bush Warbler is regarded as the harbinger of spring. *His eyesight is 0.7 (both eyes).Gekkan Tsukiuta. September 2013 issue *He is ambidextrous.TsukiutaSS (@tsukiutass) *The lenses on Haru's glasses are effective against the sun and protects Haru's eyes from the sun.Tsukiuta July: Fuduki Kai - "Beast Master", mini-drama (with Yayoi Haru) *He has an acrophobia.Tsukiuta. Official Twitter (@tsukiuta1)Tsukiuta. Official Twitter (@tsukiuta1)Tsukiuta. Official Twitter (@tsukiuta1) *He can't stand wasabi (or foods that are way too spicy), a narrow and shaky place, bustling situation, and noises.Monthly Tsukiuta. Special Issue *He has many pairs of spare glasses. *Chisa was the one who gave him the nickname Harusame (春さめ). It's probably a reference to the cellophane noodles, which is called harusame (春雨) in Japan. *He received the nickname 'Heartbreak Green' because a magazine for 2D idols once held a popularity enquette about the songs and three Tsukiuta. songs took the top ranking for the 'heartbreak song' category. The 1st place is held by Arata's Sakura to Tomo ni Kimi dake wo., the 2nd place goes to Kai's Sayonara Yume Hanabi, and the 3rd place is taken by Hajime and Haru's Koi Wasuregusa. It became a popular joke, where they form a fake sentai group called Heartbreak Trio. **The joke is repeated now and then, like during April Fools at 2015 and 2016, and even during Tsukiuta. Stage performances. References }} Category:Males Category:Idols Category:Six Gravity Category:Yayoi Haru